


Love

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit thinking about her new mission and what is most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

"Love" 

/One-Shot/

It had been nearly a whole year since she had been on the space station known as Kyrn. 

Bit's eyes narrowed as she stared up at the artificial sky, one leg drawn up with her arm draped over her knee, the other stretched out before her. She often came to sit on the roof of Sxi's office building, looking up to the view of fake stars and wondering what KT might be doing in this single moment. 

Trax was still a fresh awful memory.

Kyrn was bearable; but she still wasn't where she wanted to be. 

Sxi said it was only a matter of time before an Irken ship would fly by since there were a few stations in the area that they often made dock at to gain supplies or fuel. They were sort of in the middle of nowhere, and there wasn't anything for ages aside from the stations and the rotten planet Trax. 

Bit had taken job after job trying to pass the time pass quicker, trying to pretend after one more a ship would come; just one more job and she'd be able to get out of there. 

Fewer than half her jobs were even successful. She still had limited people skills and often she ended up killing the client she was supposed to protect with the base they had been too annoying or they had attempted to boss her around. 

She was slowly getting used to having a boss, to allowing someone to have authority over her, but even that was a trying issue. Often she physically lashed out at her chatty boss when he got a bit too friendly, and more often than not he was left bleeding and trying to use his quick wits to get himself out from under her rage. 

Bit was a loose cannon; her limited thought process didn't allow much time to think actions through. She acted without thought, fueled by her emotions and not even trying to hide that fact. 

She was a defective Irken. 

Ever since she was born she always had an issue with her emotions. Other Irkens could hide them so well, look aloof and calm despite the situation but she couldn't. Whether she was happy, sad, angry, they all were worn on her sleeves. 

She had been picked on most her young life because she never fit the mold. She rejected the regulation Invader uniform to something that suited her own tastes. Her antennae had been deformed at birth; only the base of the stalks actually functioned  the thin kinked and loopy mess attached was stationary and practically useless. She had never been able to make friends, no matter how hard she tried, and she had tried to befriend just about everyone she met. She had a dependency issue, needing the praise of others and wanting so badly to please despite her inability to do even the simplest of tasks. 

In her state of distress she had met KT. 

The female Irken had defended her from a nasty round of insults and in that single moment she had seen KT as any other Irken would see their Tallest. She adored and revered KT; she was special and perfect and brave. From that moment onward Bit had never left her side, following her like a loyal little puppy and never letting her out of her sights. 

KT hadn't minded. 

They had developed a strong friendship and they had been nearly inseparable. In the academy barracks there had been single beds for all the young Invaders, certain places they all were stationed. Bit ignored those regulations as she ignored almost all else and often snuck into KT's bed at night where the taller Irken would tell her stories until they both fell asleep cuddling. 

Affection was a huge part of what Bit was; she often would be found attached to KT's waist or draped over her working chair when she would do facts and figures on her computers. She had a tendency to follow the other female around everywhere begging for hugs and never able to be turned away no matter where they might be at the time. 

KT had researched other planets in her training, learning customs and downloading languages. 

Bit never was one for technology, unable to figure out how to work most anything and also never having the attention span to learn about anything new  the only things she even knew about Irken culture and behavior had been pre-downloaded into her Pak at birth. 

Though, she liked KT's stories of all the strange new worlds and she had often gave herself over to listening and tried her hardest to remember things but it never worked out that way. She used almost all her memory storage logging KT's stories about her young life, her likes and dislikes, everything she could learn about her that there was no room for anything else. 

KT had told her affection was different on other planets, that a word called 'love' was used to describe fond feelings for another creature. Irkens didn't have mates, not anymore, and weak feelings of attachment were told to be useless and should be shunned immediately. 

The only thing an Irken needed was a sense to conquer and a fierce loyalty to their Tallest and their species.

But, Bit had none of those desires.

Her only loyalty lay with KT  she did care for her species, and she had a trust for her leaders, since she had always been told to trust them, but beyond that, KT was her Tallest. She had no doubts she would follow her to the end of the galaxy if KT asked her to; or even if she didn't. 

But this word 'love' and talk of affections and strange things from this planet called 'Earth' caused her curiosity to mount. Bit was unfamiliar but she tried to keep up with all of KT's talk, her large eyes focused on the slightly taller female as if she was the only thing in the whole world.

It wasn't until the other Irken had asked if she would aid her in a task  an experiment that Bit's antennae perked forward. 

There had been no hesitation when Bit accepted, so much trust, not even asking what it was before she agreed. 

KT had done the strangest thing then  had set her claws under her chin, had looked down into her eyes and offered a smile. Before she knew the other female had leaned in and their lips locked in a chaste innocent moment before it was all over. 

Bit didn't understand the tingle in her body, or even understand what the gesture meant until KT had explained.

A kiss.

It was called a kiss; creatures on 'Earth' kissed when they loved someone.

Love.

Such a strange foreign word.

It sounded weird. 

Bit had laughed then, hugging her friend tightly and saying the silly Earth word over and over again, saying that she loved KT the most out of any Irken; and KT had patted her head as usual and laughed right alongside her. 

that had been so long ago. 

Bit's eyes half-lidded as she stared at the fake sky before she lifted free hand  clawed fingers tentatively touching her own lips. Her guard was dropped, her muscles unwound, her expression almost forlorn as she looked up at the sky and tried her hardest to remember what it had all felt like. 

"Hey." 

She immediately started her defenses right back up again, her bright eyes narrowed to slits as she glared hard at the intruder. She wasn't appreciative of his intrusion, embarrassed with herself for looking so weak when he might've seen. 

Sxi offered a nervous grin as he slowly pulled himself out of the hatch in the roof. "Easy." He said in a placating tone as he moved himself cautiously towards her. 

Bit lifted her chin, still glaring but she didn't protest as he came to sit about three feet from her. 

Sxi eyed her a moment before he finally settled, tilting his head up to view the fake stars. "It's been a while," He murmured, "Since I've been up here." 

Bit knew she should probably leave, having an urge to be alone, but also an urge to stay. The emotions conflicted and she decided to just stay rooted where she was, her usual scowl pulling at her features. 

"What do you think about when you look up at the stars?" He asked in a gentle tone, not turning his eyes to her. 

"They aren't the real stars." She nearly grumbled, unsure why she had even answered. 

Sxi grinned to himself, finding Bit's attitude nearly endearing despite how cold her words always sounded. He had learned to read people, he had to in his current line of work, it was all about connections. He flicked his eyes to her serious expression, knowing that whenever there was something on her mind she'd disappear up on the roof but then lie to him later and say she wasn't up there for any reason. "It'll make you feel better." He nearly teased. 

She flicked her eyes back to him, her body tense, "Nothing will make me feel better." She said in a low hostile hiss, finally getting up from her position and making her way to the hatch in the roof. 

"Hey," Sxi called, turning to look at her, "You don't have to leave."

She didn't hesitate; she leaned down and jumped through the open space, landing on all fours in the dark office before she stood to full height again. She aimlessly left the building, not looking back to it, intent on going somewhere else for a little while before she'd come back and work when morning came.

She decided her need to be alone outweighed her need to be around someone. 

There was no way to forget; her memories hard-wired into her just like just the same as the need to breathe; it was just unconscious to feel the way she felt, no way to change it. 

KT was still everything.

Even after seven years alone.

She was still all that mattered.


End file.
